


Capitol Justice

by onceuponanovel



Series: Capitol Offense [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Capitol Offense, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Curses, District 12, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fix-It of Sorts, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Inspired by The Hunger Games, Mockingjay, Pandora's Box, Panem, Portals, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Epilogue Mockingjay, Realm Hopping, Rumitch, Series, Storybrooke, True Love's Kiss, Underworld, once upon a time season 5 finale, ouat season five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/pseuds/onceuponanovel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since the fall of President Snow, since the Rebellion ended, since Haymitch was in Storybrooke. Now a new threat lies in Storybrooke and Rumplestiltskin calls in his second deal because he believes Haymitch is the one to break the curse of Pandora's Box.</p><p>(Rated T for now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three years later…

District 12’s Victor’s Village

 

_Standing over the ledge at the far end of the arena, Haymitch stared down over the cliff disappointed. How many days journey had he wasted just to wind up empty handed. With the toe of his black boot he kicked the pebble over the edge and turned on his heel headed back the way Maysilee had went. When…_

_Pang!_

_Turning around to see the same pebble he kicked off now back on the ledge and crouched down and selected the pebble rolling it between his thumb and index fingers. It didn’t look to be any kind of technology produced by the Capitol. He tossed it back down and waited. In a matter of seconds it was flying back up and he caught it._

_Force field, he harrumphed._

_A sharp shriek from behind him reverberated to where he was. He jolted from the cliff. It was Maysilee. She broke off their alliance, but…she was from 12. She was a friend._

_When he reached her in a bed of grass, grappling at her neck, blood spewing from the wound, from her mouth, her eyes begging for mercy…all the while the pink mutant birds that skewered her neck left the scene._

_He dropped to his knees, she unable to reach out for help, he covered her bloodied hand with his own and…and that was it. Her canon fired. She was dead. He was the only one from District 12 left out of the remaining tributes and he envied her._

* * *

 

Haymitch woke almost frozen in terror. He could still smell the blood and hear Maysilee’s voice. Over a quarter century later and her screams, her blood, her death still returned to him in his dreams.

He sat up, pressing his hands to his eyes, the visions were still so clear. Yesterday it was the boy from the 55th Games who was burned alive at the Gamemakers hands. The day before it was the girl in the 66th Games who tried to put on a fierce bravado and she was decapitated in the bloodbath by the boy from District 1.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, the room was still dark. It was nights like these when he was visited with images of Maysilee’s death, the one who should have returned home alive, that haunted him the most. He should have asked her to stay. There was power in numbers, that’s how the Careers always played it.

He felt movement behind him and looked over his shoulder, she was still asleep. He found out not long after Ruby came back with him and the kids to 12 that she had her own share of scars in her past that plagued her with nightmares as well. It worked well enough. Having someone beside you to work through the memories was better than facing them alone. And it did wonders with Katniss and Peeta. They were at least able to sleep most nights.

On such nights, either he or Ruby would hear the commotion and just lay beside each other till it all passed. This was one of those nights he wasn’t about to get any sleep.

He eased out of bed and left the bedroom without rousing Ruby. His house in Victor’s Village was lived in by higher standards after she moved in, thanks to her and the kids he was even able to stay off alcohol. But tonight, it was more than tempting to find one of his old stash’s and try to forget the old way.

Opting for fresh air instead, he bypassed the sitting room and headed for the front door and planted himself on the top step, resting his elbows on his knees. It was a muggy night. Quiet in Victor’s Village. The lights were off in both of the kids houses. Come morning he’d pay a visit to Katniss, June was always hard on her too, especially now that Prim was gone. And well, he hated the damn month too.

“I thought I heard you get up,” Ruby said drearily hugging herself as she took a seat beside him on the porch steps.

Still in her pajamas, then again so was he. There was no one besides them and the kids around. The rubble though it had been cleared within the first year after they returned, still was an aching reminder that District 12 was bombed ruthlessly.

He shrugged, “Nice out.” He evaded her. She knew about his Games, well some of his Games. She knew about Maysilee’s death thanks to Katniss who blabbed it a year or so prior. “Do you still feel it?” he gestured to the moon clear in the sky.

“Sometimes,” She hugged her knees. “I do tonight. But it’s freeing to not worry about wolfing out at any whipstitch.” She starred up at the astral sight. “It’s beautiful.”

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah, it is.” He looked down at his sock covered feet before she caught him. It was bad enough when Katniss got on her tangents about him and Ruby, there was no need to add fuel to the girl on fire.

“You know you can talk about it. I don’t scare easily,” she offered, but he rarely took her up on it. Instead he’d shrug and act like it never happened. But Ruby, it was in her nature to want to help and usually he would be the beneficiary. “Do you- trust me?” she said slowly.

He met her gaze with his usual poker face. Her pale blue eyes were clear even in the moonlight. Did he trust her? How long had she been contemplating that? There was probably no one else he trusted more than Ruby.

“Is that what’s bothering you?” he raised a brow. His voice lacking the normal acerbic tone, this time it was a level softer. She had that effect on him. “There’s a lot of people in this miserable world I wouldn’t trust them as far as I could throw them, but you, sweetheart, you’re probably the best person I’ll ever know.” He watched as her expression went from thoughtful to one of relief. “Will that do?”

She smirked, “You’re an odd man, Haymitch.” To anyone else it would sound like an insult, but coming from her it was high praise. Before she got up to leave she quickly cupped his face in her hands and surprised him with a kiss as she did every once in a while. Every time she did that it felt like just maybe it could be something.

She left him alone on the front porch and he heard her return to the bedroom. He could still feel her lips on his. He wasn’t quite used to this. Most women, well, they looked past him, but Ruby, she was the only one who didn’t.

Getting up and returning back inside where it was cooler, he didn’t return to bed, it wasn’t much use. No matter how much he liked having Ruby beside him there was no chance of rest that night. And there wasn’t any chance of anything between them either…she wasn’t here because she wanted to be. She was only here with him because he brought her to Panem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Capitol Justice. I'm also on tumblr (http://www.onceuponanovel.tumblr.com) as well as pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-capitol-offense-series/)


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t till he felt a swat that he woke up. Wiping his hand over his face to find Ruby was the one to wake him. He was still sitting in the same chair he fell asleep in a few hours ago. The sunlight brightened up the room. He listened to the shuffle of her boots on the hardwood floor on her way to the kitchen yawning. So it was as any other morning.

He grumbled under his breath as he got out of the chair and went to get dressed. Once he got some coffee in him, it was over to Katniss’ house. She hadn’t even turned on the lights yet, blinds drawn, this was going to be a rough day for the kid.

Even if they’d just had supper with them the evening before most of today would be spent in her sitting room. With him coaxing her to at least try and eat some cheese buns or anything Peeta had brought her. She’d probably be curled up on the couch, Buttercup not far, and in a weary state from crying herself to sleep consistently.

He wasn’t that much different after he won the quell…no survived, no one ever won the games. There he’d be pacing his room, the memories of the arena still fresh, expecting for some kind of mutt to climb out of the walls of their new home in Victor’s Village to rip him to shreds. To this day he still slept with a knife. If he had his way he’d be still sleeping during the day, but with Ruby it was easier.

Ready to check in on Katniss, he paused at the front door and all he could see was him pleading with the Peacekeepers. Only to watch his mother and brother executed in a public spectacle. The official report was that they betrayed the Capitol…that was bull shit. It was penance for his stunt in the arena. He was still paying for it all these years later. Had he only killed the girl from District 1 properly, or better yet let her win, he would still have his mother and brother.

“What the-?”

He heard Ruby gasp from in the kitchen and he rushed in to join her, when he turned to see a familiar man leaning up against the counter eyeing them both. Rumble-what’s-his-name staring back at them with a knowing smirk on his lips.

Haymitch cringed inwardly. A part of him hoped the Dark One would just let them live the rest of their lives in peace. He was done of wild goose chases and ‘realm jumping’ as Ruby called it. Didn’t he at least deserve that much.

“Miss me, dearies?” the Dark One no longer with skin of a mutt instead wore a smug expression and a well-tailored suit, similar to the ones he used to dawn when he was forced into the Capitol. The Dark One straightened up and took a step closer, “Seems you and little Red Riding Hood are getting on…well.” He chuckled at his own joke. “But let’s drop any pretense-”

Haymitch felt his temper rising. “Yes, let’s…” he sneered at the man.

The Dark One smirked, “Such hostility. I’d have thought with a good woman in your life, with your kids safe, it’d well, it’d have altered you.”

There was a hint of humor behind the man’s voice that rubbed Haymitch the wrong way. He knew this mutt had come to claim on their deal. The last time nearly cost Ruby her life…

“Afraid not,” Haymitch starred him down. “Name your price, mutt.”

This amused the Dark One further. He didn’t respond right away, his eyes moving to Ruby who had stood on the sidelines observing the two men’s exchange. Quietly the Dark One observed the abode in Victor’s Village before returning his attention to Haymitch. The mutt pointed at him, “Both of you will come because both of your benefitted from my deal.”

Ruby stepped forward folding her arms across her chest, “Why not just take me?” she offered. “If it weren’t for my rash decision,” her eyes met Haymitch’s gaze before looking back to the Dark One. “It would never have been necessary.”

The Dark One huffed, “Oh, that’s rich,” as he shook his head. “No, a deal is a deal, dearie. He made it,” pointing to Haymitch while his eyes fixated on Ruby. “Non-negotiable. It doesn’t matter how it was made, but-” he paused with a light smirk. “You both will repay your debt or…” he chuckled raising his eyebrows slightly. “The deal will be reversed. I don’t make the rules, I just carry them out.”

Haymitch took a step forward folding his arms across his chest, “Then tell me, mutt,” the Dark One once again smirked at the title ‘mutt’. “What is it you so desperately need us for? I would have figured with your so high and mighty powers you could actually accomplish it on your own. Guess you drew the short straw…” he t’sked. “What a shame,” he added as he was able to tower over this man. He caught a glance of Ruby out of the corner of his eyes to see her smirking. It was worth it just for that.

The Dark One chuckled, “Oh, you will find out when you arrive.” He pulled half of a magic bean out of his coat pocket and tossed it down onto the floor and it opened a hole with a bright green luminescent light and Ruby was quick to grab hold of Haymitch’s hand to steady herself from the pull of the portal’s force. “After you, dearies,” The Dark One waved his hand over the portal.

Haymitch looked to Ruby and she simply nodded. Together they jumped into it with her hand still in his. It was dark for a brief moment till they were spat out and he landed on his stomach, thankfully the cement broke his fall.

Haymitch slowly pushed himself up, but he felt, well he hadn’t felt like this in years, decades. He ambled to his feet and brushed off the dirt. When he looked straight ahead at the reflection of the glass in some shop or whatever, it didn’t matter.

His eyes widened. He reached up to feel his hair and face, then looked down to see the rest of him. It was as if the hands on the clock turned back to the time he had just been reaped for the Quell…he looked sixteen.

“Ruby…” he spat out…even his voice returned to its youthful sound. “Ruby…” he turned to see her looking around at the red haze over the area. Her eyes still undeniably her, but years had been stripped away from her as well. She was but a girl of fifteen or sixteen.

He was quick to return to her and held out his hand to help her up, but she swatted his hand away. “Who are you?” she looked at him with fear.

 _Right_ , he thought. He forgot. She wouldn’t recognize the teenage version of him, “Ruby, it’s me, Haymitch.”

Her brow became quizzical, “Haymitch?” she repeated his name. “I don’t know any Haymitch.”

She inched away from him. “Why are you calling me Ruby? Who’s Ruby?”

“Things are different here…”

Haymitch turned to see the Dark One stroll up to him. Why was it that both Ruby and him had aged backwards, but the Dark One remained the same. “Where are we? What the hell did you do to her? To us? Why am I-”

“Young?” a corner of his mouth turned up into a sly smirk. “Well, dearie, we’re in the Underworld.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of "Capitol Justice" sequel to "Capitol Offense". Beta'd by VeronicaLeighBooks. Artwork by yours truly. I am also on Wattpad (seannaapproved), Wordpress (seannasfanfics.wordpress.com) and Pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-capitol-offense-series/)


	3. Chapter 3

_The Underworld?_ Haymitch thought, raking his fingers through his crop of blond hair. He’d forgotten how it used to be wavy. The Underworld…He didn’t know what that was, but just the word had a way of instilling fear in a person. Even someone like him who felt like every day of his life had been a long stroll through hell itself.

The first thing to notice was how down to the very tiniest details it was identical to this Storybrooke he’d been transported to almost four years ago. The same shop signs, even Granny’s diner…Granny.

His eyes darted to Ruby as she sat on the asphalt hugging her knees to her chest with a look of utter bewilderment. Did she have any memories of the woman who raised her? And what would cause the years to have been erased as well as Ruby’s present state of mind?

He reached out a hand a second time wanting to help her up. Cautiously she places her hand in his, it was a small promise of trust and he’d take what he could get at this point, as he helped Ruby to her feet.

She still eyed him with an odd curiosity as if she were trying to size him up. The same woman who had been by his side and vice versa staring at him like peculiarly as one would eye stranger.  It left him with this weight deep in his chest that he hadn’t felt since seeing Peeta as some hijacked product the Capitol constructed. Once again his attempts to save a friend had backfired.

“Little Red Riding Hood,” the dark one clucked his tongue from behind the two. “Or maybe you’d just remember Red?” He wagged his index finger her way before smirking. “May I present a friend of yours, Haymitch Abernathy…” the corner of his mouth quirked up into a smirk. “…apparently you’re quite the item in District Twelve. Not to be outdone by the darlings, the star-crossed lovers…” he dropped his head, his hair falling in his face, snickering.

Ruby met Haymitch’s gaze and forgetting if only for a moment her hand was still in his, she pulled it away and hugged herself with a defiant expression.

Haymitch eyed the Dark One with disdain as he sauntered past him, his fingers curling under forming a fist in anger only to relax them a moment later. “Why are we like this-” he paused a little thrown off by the sound of his voice, even reaching for his throat. He wetted his lips before continuing, “And why the hell doesn’t Ruby…I mean Red remember?”

The Dark One came to a stop having a faraway look, “Things work differently in the Underworld, dearie. We’re aging backwards until…” he winced. “Until we become dust. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…or at least that’s what I’ve heard. But it would appear to be true.” He looked Haymitch directly in the eyes unwavering. “Have you heard of the legend of Pandora’s Box?”

Haymitch shook his head, his lips drooping before correcting them.

“That’s what I thought,” the Dark One began, but the short pause lead Haymitch to believe that this was far worse than whatever this Underworld was. “In the Underworld you can only leave one of two ways. Through the flames of judgement and if you are not devoured you are allowed to proceed towards Olympus…or as you may know as heaven.” He held up his index finger to state he wasn’t quite finished yet. “That was until Snow White,” he spat her name with bitterness on his tongue. He huffed and spread out his arms, “In her infinite wisdom decided that we all must pay,” he pointed towards Haymitch now. “Especially the two of us.”

Ruby edged closer to the men, “Are we going to die?”

Her voice was so meek, Haymitch almost didn’t recognize it. Though at sixteen he could string words together to make the fool of anybody, didn’t mean he always had the confidence he had to learn over the years.

“That is up to the two of you,” the Dark One replied with a simple shrug of the shoulders. As if she’d asked if they were going to receive bad weather. “The lid of Pandora’s box has been lifted, turning back the clock, some of us lack the knowledge of who we are, tormenting us with our greatest fears. That there is no escape of this. However there is a loophole. As every curse has a loophole.”

“Ruby!”

Haymitch leaned to the side to see a cheerful brunette walking up from behind the Dark One. He almost dismissed her, but it was her eyes that took him back three years…she looked a good ten or more years younger than when they had met in the Pawn Shop, but it was her. It was Belle.

Belle stopped as she looked over Haymitch with a perplexed expression on her petite features. “Haymitch?” she squinted her eyes taking another step forward. “It is you.” She turned to Ruby and was ready to embrace her, but Haymitch blocked her path. “You don’t remember me do you?”

It wasn’t that. He exhaled as he shook his head, “I remember. I remember everything. But Ruby doesn’t.”

“Will you all quit talking to me as if I’m not here,” Ruby gave Haymitch a shove knocking him off balance.

He almost forgot, she was still part wolf and now in the land with magical mutts and curses and plenty more, she would once more have her supernatural powers. Then another thought struck him…would she have control over them?

Ruby gave them all a hard look with her piercing blue eyes, “Who is Snow White, Pandora’s Box and how did I manage to end up in the Underworld?” she snarled at the Dark One. It didn’t matter if he was a powerful sorcerer, she face him without fear. “Why is it that I don’t remember anything or anyone, yet the rest of you do? And what have you done to my Granny?”

The Dark One was ready to snarl at her, but one touch from Belle with her hand on his shoulder stopped him, “Ruby…Red,” Belle corrected herself, she placed a hand over her own heart. “Granny is just fine, I promise. Let us take you to her.”

The anger in Ruby’s eyes vanished almost instantly as she nodded quickly following Belle towards the Diner, while Haymitch exchanged sneers with the mutt before going the same path. It may have been over three years, but he remembered it well enough. He’d be able to find Granny’s as much as he could easily find the Sheriff’s or the wishing well.

“Granny?” Ruby exclaimed with tears in her eyes. As soon as she walked through the door she spotted her relative at the far end of the counter.

When the loving nickname was uttered her head perked up, a middle aged woman with soft ginger hair and the same blue eyes as her granddaughter. She nearly knocked down a customer on the way to her Ruby. Not a single one of them could doubt their total devotion to one another as they embraced. Truth be told anyone there wanted the kind of love shown between the Grandmother as she held her cherished granddaughter, stroking her hair as the girl clung to the older woman.

Though he’d heard plenty of tales of Ruby reminiscing of the person she loved most, he never gotten the chance to make the acquaintance of this matriarch, he knew Ruby missed her more than anything. Sure she made friends easy enough, but she lived up to her wolf nature in preferring to seclude herself. That’s where the two of them were able to get on as well as they had.

He turned to look towards Belle who had a beaming smile and tears in her eyes, trying her best to wick them away from the corners of her eye ducts with no success. Her husband simply draped an arm around her shoulder.

As Granny and Ruby parted they still couldn’t manage to let go. The older woman brushed the strands of chestnut hair out of Ruby’s eyes and tucked them behind her ear. “My dear girl,” she rasped. “How I’ve missed you.”

“Something’s wrong, Granny,” she looked to the woman with pleading eyes. “I remember you, but…” she sought the faces of the rest of them. “But who are they? They say they know me. Granny I can’t remember. Why can’t I remember?” in her scrambling thoughts her voice turned shrill.

Granny was able to coax her with soft whispers in her granddaughter’s ear to calm the girl. “Come now,” Granny guided Ruby towards the three still standing at the entrance. Granny looked her nose down at the mutt, “Dark One,” she wrinkled her nose before turning to his wife, “Belle,” this time she wore a genuine smile. Finally her eyes drifted towards Haymitch then narrowed, “Who are you? Do you know him, Belle?”

He noted both Granny’s and Ruby’s suspecting eyes on him, “Haymitch Abernathy. District Twelve, Panem.” He almost felt like he was on the stage of the Justice Hall on the reaping day. With four tributes they had them each announce their names and districts after they’d been guided by Peacekeepers into the custody of the Capitol. Though that wasn’t what pained him. It was the fact that Ruby, who he’d come to call friend, not only had she forgot him, but it was the way she saw him with distrust.

“Panem?” Granny repeated his words as if he’d spoken in vulgarities. “And what kind of name is Haymitch?”

Haymitch rolled his eyes and shook his head. He’d heard it his whole life, even Ceasar Flickerman asked him that same question during the short time he was put on display on the interview platform.

Belle stepped in, “It’s-” she paused. “Um, it’s another world. The one that saved Ruby.”

Ruby’s eyes widened like sauces, “Saved me,” she stepped closer into Granny’s arms.

Once more, Belle tried to reach out to her friend, “I swear you can trust us,” she gave Haymitch a side glance. “All of us.”

Ruby gave them each a long look finally ending with Haymitch before turning to Granny for confirmation. If he could he’d easily swap places with her in a heartbeat. Not even when she’d been fought Emma; with the uncertainty of the rebellion, she was there to give him a reassuring word that Katniss and Peeta would be fine and they were. To see her like this wasn’t right.

Granny nodded slowly, “If Belle feels like we can trust them,” that didn’t stop the older woman from shooting an angered look towards the mutt before softening her features and giving Ruby’s shoulder a squeeze. “Then we can trust the rest.”

Ruby nodded looking to Haymitch once more. She still didn’t trust him, but maybe he could manage to gain back the friendship he’d lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Capitol Justice. I'm also on tumblr (http://www.onceuponanovel.tumblr.com) as well as pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-capitol-offense-series/)


	4. Chapter 4

The door to the entrance opened up from behind them causing them all to look over their shoulder. A woman in white with pale skin and jet black shorter hair than even he had, entered causing a sneer to appear on the mutt’s face.

This had to be the threat at hand. The person who cause him and Ruby to return to Storybrooke…or this messed up Underworld version of her home. This was the person who stole Ruby’s memories from her, threatened them, and he’d like nothing than to revert back to his time in the arena and dispose of her properly.

_Snow White._

With her she held a small metallic box with cryptic symbols he couldn’t make out. On top of it had a small ornate red gem, possibly, he couldn’t tell. Though he didn’t come from his land he could feel the power of this entity.

Snow White took her time strolling around their small group, eyeing each one individually, lingering on him as she came to full circle standing before the entire diner. Each of the customers laid down their utensils and remained silent. They even looked to be afraid to gaze upon this woman.

He locked eyes with this Snow White, challenging her. If he could stand his ground with President Snow, he’d do it again with another Snow. A small smirk crept on her thin lips. He envisioned that at one time she hadn’t been filled to the brim with this darkness. Her eyes not only held anger, but hurt. He wasn’t stupid. She blamed him for Emma’s death and yeah, maybe he was to blame in a sense. It wasn’t as if he didn’t already have blood on his hands.

“We haven’t been properly introduced,” Snow White extended her hand to him, but he wouldn’t touch her with a ten foot pole. She snickered. “My name is Snow White,” she added innocently. “But you may address me as your majesty. I would love to say I am sorry for what happened to Ruby,” she turned to face her old friend who clung to Granny now more than ever. “Though you see, I’m not sorry. For so long I’ve played the game,” she turned to face Haymitch. “Oh, you like games don’t you? I’m sure you do,” she ended on a laugh. “While I was doing everything in my power to remove the darkness out of my daughter you two,” she pointed to the mutt and then to Haymitch. “Took her from me. You took my child.” Slowly she raised the box admiring it with a sinister smile, “And now I will take something from each of you. Something precious.” Her eyes drifted towards him lowering this mystery box. “It hurts doesn’t it? Seeing someone you love in absolute turmoil. I didn’t plan her losing her memories,” she arched her lip before correcting it into an innocent smile. “That was just a bonus.”

He stood there letting her have her fun. He wasn’t about to let her see one ounce of vulnerability. It was just something he was good at after over twenty-five years of feigning disregard. His eyebrows raised in amusement as he folded his arms across his chest, “You sure do like to put on quite a theatrical. And all of this just for little ol’ me and mutt over there…” he clucked his tongue. “Should I be flattered?”

“Mutt?” she repeated him emphatically followed by a laugh. “Oh, you are quite humorous. I’m glad you’ll be here to enjoy this curse alongside the others.” She turned to the mutt who looked as if he’d readily end her with the snap of his fingers. “Dear, Gold, I should thank you for bringing him here. It just makes my job all the more easier.”

 

“Snow…” Belle spoke up. “Please, you’re better than this.”

“Am I?” Snow stepped forward towards Belle and gripped her chin. “Then you obviously don’t know me well enough. You’re dear beloved Dark One killed my daughter. You, my dear, aided this boy’s and Ruby’s escape.” Taking a step back she pulls out the dagger from the pocket of her skirt.

His eyes found an angered Dark One. There was much about this world, about this culture, and about that dagger, but he knew it controlled the mutt. Having both would give her more power than this Dark One. He wondered why all the while the mutt let Snow do as she pleased…it was because he had no choice. Bound by the jagged knife, he was forced to do as she bid.

“I am not afraid to use this,” she held up the dagger, her eyes roaming the diner. “But you would know wouldn’t you? You have had to use this a time or two to control the beast.”

Snow White with the Dark One’s dagger in one hand and Pandora’s box in the other could easily annihilate them at that very moment. No, no that would be too easy. This was all a game to her. Much like the arena letting them all scatter having to watch over their shoulder in fear. Letting their torment be her own victory.

“Now,” Snow concealed the dagger once more into her pocket, still clutching the metal box. “I certainly hope you enjoy your stay…” she tapped a finger to her chin. “Oh, I’m sorry, but I forgot your name. Hamish was it?”

He narrowed his eyes towards her. She needed his name for some reason. “Haymitch.” He conceded. It was better if whatever kind of vengeance be dealt on him or the mutt over the rest. Ruby, Granny, and Belle…they were all innocent bystanders. He and the Dark One, they were guilty as charged for working together, for Emma dying, and for this woman succumbing to her darker side.

“Ahh,” Snow gave him a soft nod. “That’s right. What a peculiar name. But then I guess so is Rumpelstiltskin.” She had a nice little laugh about that. “I guess you two really are alike I suppose. Well…” she spat out in a peppy tone. “I have to be going, but I just had to say hello to, my dear friend Ruby. After all we do go way back, don’t we…oh, that’s right you don’t remember. Silly me.” She turned on her heel and left the diner with a simple, “I’ll be in touch,” on her way out the door slapping against the frame as she sauntered out of the café and then out of their sight.

Haymitch’s eyes wandered from the door to the black and white checkered tiles at his boots. He dropped his head letting it sway slowly left and right before looking up towards them smugly, “You really can’t stop losing that thing, can you?”

Belle hung her head, “That was my fault-” the mutt was ready to correct her, but she held up her hand to stop him. “No, Rumple,” she faced Haymitch, her eyes full of remorse. “After he- he became the Darkest One, I gave my husband an ultimatum. I’d keep the dagger hidden where no one could find it…” she lowered her gaze shamefully. “She found it. She’s controlling him with it. And it’s all my fault. I should never have…” she left her though unfinished.

“What is she going to do to us?” Ruby chimed in, her arms still around Granny.

“It certainly won’t be pleasant,” the Dark One took a step forward. “That is where you come in,” he pointed to Haymitch. “You and I were in on this deal and one us has to break this curse.”

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?” Haymitch huffed. “In my world you don’t break curses. You take down the damn government and it is costly. If you don’t, you get trampled. Magic, happy endings, all that shit doesn’t exist.” He waited to gauge the Dark One’s response, but the mutt waited for him to finish his thoughts. “Instead of breaking this curse, why don’t we think about taking down the Snow Bitch and get back your dagger so you can reverse it. And this time try to hold onto it.”

The corner of the mutt’s mouth curled up into a smirk with a light chuckle, “Well, well, well. I was right about you. You will be of good use.”

“Rumple!” Belle took a step forward.

“We tried, Belle, it didn’t work,” when speaking with his wife his attitude was altered, softer. “If he organized the rebellion of Panem, he can be of use.”

“Oh, fine,” Belle conceded.

For her to do so, must mean she too believed the situation to be dire. With this Snow having the dagger, having the mutt under control, meant at a mere command he would be forced to slay them one by one. And considering this Snow person, she’d make sure that it was grueling and agonizing.

Each of them piled out of the diner, Belle leading the way and Haymitch being last. They took to the street and Belle was directing them towards the clock tower, when he noticed Ruby had left Granny’s side to walk beside him.

“Were we close?” she finally asked him. She was seeking him out, he wasn’t sure if this should be taken as a sign of her trust of maybe it was just curiosity. “In this Panem?”

He wasn’t sure if he was closer to anyone more than he was to her. Since the day she came with him to Panem, wading out the rebellion from the safety of District Thirteen, the two of them had been practically inseparable.

First it was out of her protection, but he’d found a friend in Ruby that he hadn’t been able to find in anyone else. It started out to night talks when neither one could sleep from their memories. Then that lead to seeking comfort in each other’s arms. Sure that was all it ever was, but it did a hell of a lot to get through the flashbacks of the arenas.

“Yeah,” he wanted to make light of their friendship, but by doing so it would feel like she was nothing to him after all. He kept in pace with her as they approached the library, he lowered his voice. “You’re the only one I can trust.”

“Really?” she looked to him questioningly. “And did I trust you?”

He wasn’t sure why but that felt worse than the axe he took to the stomach by the girl from One. “I like to think so. But you don’t now.” With that he walked on ahead not liking where the conversation was going. “What’s supposed to help us in here?”

Granny huffed, “I second what blondie says,” she looked equally unimpressed.

Belle poked her head from around the bookshelf just as he passed by causing him to jump, “Sorry,” she apologized as she stepped out. “We’re going to look for a spell book. I hid Rumple’s book here years ago.”

 _Again with the magic_ , he rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t we form two groups,” Belle suggested as she pointed to Granny. “The two of us,” then she let her finger wag between Ruby and Haymitch. “And the two of you. Rumple can keep guard in case Snow threatens to return.” The mutt was going to put up a fuss, but one look from his wife and he did as she asked. That was something Haymitch definitely appreciated.

Granny went with Belle down the line and Ruby shyly stepped forward waiting for him to join her. Guess this wasn’t any different than how they were thrown together with the help of Belle the first time.

Then again, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea and he strolled up beside her as they selected row of shelves. His shoulders slumped as he had no clue what to look for. “Aw, hell,” he stared at the lines of books.

“What? Are you afraid of books?” she snickered.

That was the first time he heard her levity and it didn’t even matter that she was laughing at him. He huffed as he reached up to scan the top row, “Don’t you find this magic crap a little ridiculous?”

“Nope,” she gave him a side glance before looking ahead at the shelf before her.

He paused with his hand on the spine of a book. There was something about the way she saw him just then, that it almost reminded him of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Capitol Justice. I'm also on tumblr (http://www.onceuponanovel.tumblr.com) as well as pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-capitol-offense-series/)


	5. Chapter 5

Haymitch’s fingers find a peculiar book, reaching up he pulled it off the top shelf. It had only taken them half the night to weed through this place with books. He’d never seen so much literature before in his life.

Belle was quick to snatch it away and join her husband at the front of the library, flipping through it in record speed, till finally she let out an “Aha!” and laid the book down on its spine and tapping the pages with the tip of her fingernail.

“How the hell is this supposed to help us?” he asked frankly.

Belle looked upon his language disapprovingly, but her eyes went back to searching the words in their cryptic form. “As much as you loathe magic, as much as I loathe it, we will need to use it to take her down.” She pulled out a chair and slipped in, unconsciously placing her hand on her stomach in a protective manner. He’d only seen this done once before: when his mother was going to have his brother. She cleared her throat. “Now, as I was saying, it won’t be easy to dethrone Snow. She is using the darkest of magic. Pandora’s box contains all the world’s evils...”

The mutt took a seat beside his wife scanning the pages looking at them as if they were indeed pointless. Haymitch felt the same. “And as always there is a loophole.” The mutts lips quirked into a sly grin. “Every dark magic has a loophole. A sacrifice.”

Granny was quick to waltz over and rest her palms on the table, “And just who were you thinking of using as a _sacrifice_ eh?” She sneered. “Knowing you, you’re going to suggest either me or Red. Would hate for you to do anything heroic,” Granny added spitefully.

Ruby, still standing beside Haymitch, began shaking her head. “No!” Ruby yelled, covering her ears with her hands. She was still fighting the truth that they were indeed trapped in this underworld.

Maybe it was out of instinct, or maybe it was out of sheer desire to see this anguish of hers extinguished, Haymitch went to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders making her face him. He leaned down to meet her gaze, her pale blue eyes filled with mayhem. He brushed some hair out of her face and in the same way he spoke to her before during her night terrors, he remained calm and collected.

“Ruby, stay with me okay. I’m here,” he began. “You know who you are. Your name is Ruby. You are a werewolf. You’re not some stupid fairy tale. You’re never selfish. You always see the best in everyone. You’re a hero. You’re my friend.” He takes a step closer, lowering his voice, his gray eyes searching hers. “Stay with me.”

Her eyes squinted before they widened as if she was starting to remember; though they clouded up once more as tears sprang in them. She reached to hug him and he welcomed her, holding her gently. There were only three people he could be this close with. Things like this can only be accepted with a certain level of trust and so few had his trust.

Looking up to see three sets of eyes staring back at him, Ruby still in his embrace, he scowled. “What is this sacrifice, mutt?” Cautiously he guided her towards the table.

The mutt humphed, “And you think it’s that simple. This sacrifice will not take the life of one person,” he added with a low growl. “It will imprison your soul for an unending torment unlike anyone has ever experienced.” He sat back in his chair. “Snow White wants one soul, one of ours, Haymitch to be more specific. Considering what great lengths she’s gone with such showmanship, she’s very likely to get her way.”

Belle cleared her throat, “Rumple,” his wife took his hand. “We’re not going to let either of you suffer.”

Haymitch gripped the back of the chair, “You got the solution, Belle?” he met her gaze and she nodded. “Then let’s draw her out. And if it doesn’t work, well, I’ll do it.” The mutt jerked his head up meeting Haymitch’s gaze, a mutual respect born between them.

“Just like that?” the mutt asked.

Haymitch gave a sharp nod, “Yeah. Just make sure my kids are taken care of.” It might have been a slip saying ‘my kids’ but it was spoken still.

The mutt stands, scooting the chair out from behind him. No other words were needed as the mutt turned to go to the door. His wife close behind and with the snap of the mutt’s fingers produced a loaded crossbow in Granny’s hands. The older woman definitely looked proficient.

Haymitch parted from Ruby and went around the table to meet the mutt at the door. Suddenly getting the same feeling that was present on day one of the second quell and waiting before he would take off running towards the cornucopia and hope to escape the bloodbath.

The mutt waved his hands to open the doors, giving his wife a look as to they prepared to cast the spell. The two men strolled out first into the eerily quiet intersection. Certainly this Snow White was watching them, both of her adversaries together. She couldn’t let an opportunity like this slip through her demented hands.

“Well, come on, snow bitch! We don’t have all day.” Haymitch snarked.

The mutt looked over his shoulder and nodded to his wife, he held up his hands in preparation. “Oh, she’s here,” he snarled. “I can feel it.”

A cloud of red smoke billowed and when it thinned out revealed Snow White with a smug smirk on her face, “Really, Haymitch, there’s no need for such insults.” Her eyes looked behind the men as footsteps approached. “So which one will be my prize, hmm?”

Belle blew out a puff of air on the open book and the spell floated in the air, however, Snow flicked her wrist to deflect it and it was once more caught into the spell book. She pulled out the dark one’s dagger. “Oh and you thought it would be that easy?” she scoffed. “Really, Gold, you know as much as I do how vengeance can make a person thrive.” Taking a step forward, “You forget, Gold, I control you. A simple spell cannot stop me, only the squid ink can, you know that.”

“There’s another way,” Haymitch took a step forward. “Me for them, do we have a deal?”

Snow’s lips quirked up into a satisfied smile, “Oh, well this is a pleasant surprise. You handing over your soul and I control the dark one. Really, this is the best of both worlds.” She nodded. “Deal.”

“Wait,” Granny called out attempting to stop him.

He swiveled around on his heel, “Why the hell not, huh? What the hell do I have? This makes sense and I’m through with your illogic magic shit.” He points to the mutt. “You’re wife needs you.  Your baby needs you. And me…” he walked backwards. “My life’s been a living hell since I was born. How is this any different?” Haymitch raised his arms before letting them drop his sides. He’s spent over four decades fighting, surviving…it takes a toll on a man. And what people didn’t care or neglected to pay attention, because what did it matter he was a useless drunk. The only thing he’d ever proven he could do was kill.

He clamped his eyes shut and rubbed the palms of his hands on his lids as if fighting off the taunts of the demons inside. “Just take care of the kids, can you do that much?” He finally got out feeling drained. It wasn’t a deal. It was a favor from a father to a father.

Belle wanted to take another step forward and her husband stopped her, slowly the mutt nods. The dark one didn’t like this anymore than Belle did. It’s too bad that it took two trips to Storybrooke and an Underworld to show the possibility of comradery between them.

“And you take care of them as well,” Haymitch pointed towards Granny and Ruby, his eyes finding them Lingering longer on Ruby than was necessary. “And try to stay alive, sweetheart.”

With that he took in a deep breath before exhaling. He turned around and began walking in the direction of Snow White, who was standing waiting for him now with Pandora’s box in her hand and a smug victorious look on her face. She knew she’d won and she got her sacrifice.

Curling his fingers into a tight fist then relaxing his hands, he had the same feeling as he approached saw his family was dragged out of his newly won home in Victor’s Villiage and that certainly didn’t end well.

“No,” he thought he heard a mutter behind him, the next time he heard the voice better as Ruby was the one to shout, “Stop!”

About to take another step he retracted and pivoted to see Ruby running towards him, “Stop, don’t do this,” she met him with stark terror in her blue eyes. “Please don’t do this. She wins if you do.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve drawn the short straw.” He shook his head before daring to look her in the eyes, this time he was sure she was fighting back tears. With his fate just a few feet ahead of him, he figured what the hell and took a step closer, cupping her jaw in his hands, resting his forehead against hers. He expected for her to pull back, hell he expected her to smack him for being so brazen, but she covered his hands with her own and moved closer to him and he could feel her warm breath on his skin. “Listen,” he whispered. “You’re better off without me, okay. Just take care of Granny, she needs you.”

“No,” her lower lip quivered. “Please don’t leave me. Stay with me.”

The first time she asked him that was during the first week of her stay in District Twelve. He’d heard her whimpering in her sleep, talking about this guy Peter. When he woke her, tears wetted her pillow, he was sure to have taken way too many liberties. Ready to leave, she asked him to stay and so he did.

He winced inwardly. “I’ll miss ya, sweetheart,” he told her. Then he chose to take another liberty by tilting his head and touching his lips to hers, catching her bottom lip between his.

Similar to the feeling sensation of an arena force field being struck, the ground reverberated beneath them and a bright colorful rainbow shattered the red haze.

He felt Ruby part from him and slowly he opened his eyes to see her having been transformed into her rightful age. Her eyes met him with recognition, “Haymitch?” she said, he still holding onto her. “What happened?”

He let his hands fall to his side as he stepped back and sought this Snow White who now looked defeated.

Snow White shook the metal box and it rattled in her hands. When it no longer produced the magical properties she desired, she hurled it to the asphalt letting the once monstrous device crash and clank till it landed on its side. Horror filled Snow’s eyes before she crumbled into dust.

“You broke the curse,” Granny spoke up first.

 _That’s crap_ , Haymitch thought. _This Snow must have had some kind of self-destruct trigger._   He averted Ruby’s gaze as he walked towards their small group. “All right, so this threat is over, send me back to Panem,” he evaded the obvious. All this stuff, the emotions, wasn’t his style.

Belle came up from behind her husband and linked her arm with the mutt, but the mutt was the first to speak, “A deal is a deal,” his voice had a faint hint of disappointment to it.

“You’re leaving?” Ruby rasped.

Haymitch gave her a smug smirk, “I don’t belong here, you don’t belong in Panem,” it was said harshly enough to put Ruby off, but that wasn’t enough to put the nail in the coffin. “I guess it was fun while it lasted. That doesn’t mean it was real.”

That did it as she starred back at him thoroughly wounded. Even Belle and Granny looked disgusted with him. Good. So when Granny called for Ruby to join her, her granddaughter went willingly. Belle on the other hand didn’t leave without giving him a good smack across the face, but he stood his ground, then she stormed off in a huff following Granny and Ruby in the direction of the diner.

“Your wife’s got good aim,” Haymitch rubbed his jaw.

“Indeed,” the mutt replied. “But was that all really necessary? I know I’m a bastard, but I’m no fool, Haymitch. You broke the curse with…”

“I know,” Haymitch shook off the feeling of the ladies icy gazes. “It was. She hates me enough to stay now.”

The dark one wanted to protest, but he too had to know how it was wrong to separate Grandmother and Granddaughter once more. “All right,” the mutt settled. “A deal is a deal. And I always keep my deals.” He reached into his pocket and took out the other half of the magic bean and simply tossed it into the asphalt.

“Take care of them,” Haymitch asked. He waited till the mutt nodded before he took a step into what was hopefully the last portal and landed roughly in the empty kitchen of his home in Victor’s Village, right where he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Capitol Justice. I'm also on tumblr (http://www.onceuponanovel.tumblr.com) as well as pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-capitol-offense-series/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of "Capitol Justice" sequel to "Capitol Offense". Beta'd by VeronicaLeighBooks. Artwork by yours truly. I am also on Wattpad (seannaapproved), Wordpress (seannasfanfics.wordpress.com) and Pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-capitol-offense-series/)


End file.
